


"Soon"

by thepocketshoelace



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Anya is 8 years old like in the movie, Home love and family longing, Pre-Canon, Small Drabble, but most other stuff fits broadway canon, little Anya, mix of broadway and movie canon, reference to the song "Soon" from Thumbelia 1994
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepocketshoelace/pseuds/thepocketshoelace
Summary: Anya knows her family is out there somewhere, someone is going to come for her soon. She doesn't remember who they are now, but when they come she's sure that she will.





	"Soon"

**Author's Note:**

> I was up late watching videos and stumbled across a beautiful video of Christy Altomare singing "Soon" from the Thumbelina 1994 movie! Anyways, that was what inspired this story!

“Do you think someone is out there looking for me madam?” Anya asked the nurse that had come to tuck her in for the night, her gaze stayed focused on the view outside the window, as if she were envisioning a flying carriage soaring through the night sky coming to take her home. Anya had spent every night searching her mind for any memory of her family, of someone out there who could be looking for her, but most of the time she found herself just disappointed. She knew that there had to be someone, somewhere. She loved them very much already, even if she couldn’t remember them. 

“I cannot make any promises little one, but what I do know is that there is someone out there for everyone. If they don’t find you, then you will surely find them.” The nurse, a kind woman named Irina, smiled down at the young girl. She hadn’t been there long with them, but she had grown fond of the child with no name and no memory. Irina had been the one to call her Anya, a name meaning grace, which suited the young girl well. For such a young child, she was elegant and she was polite, but she was also a graceful blessing, bringing so much spirit and heart into the life at the hospital. Yes, Anya did suit this child well, even if it might not be her true name, it would do just nicely for now.

“Any day now, I bet my papa will come running through the door, calling my name. Mama will be right behind him, and maybe I have brothers and sisters! They’d come too, and I’d rush down the stairs to them and everything would come back.” Anya spoke with quick excitement about her fantasies and dreams. Oh, how many times she had imagined that moment. It was just that though, pretend, but soon it wouldn’t be. Soon enough she’d get her happy ending and life could become what it once had been. 

“Tell me, is there anything at all you remember? Search your heart for the answers.” Irina asked her patiently, knowing questions like such were hard on the poor girls mind. Anya closed her eyes in thought for a moment.

“A song....someone would sing to me...someone who loved me very much. We would sing it together!” Anya hummed faintly at a tune, imagining that someone out there was singing along with her, maybe the song would help them find one another. Could they hear her if she were to sing out loud? Would her lost loved one be near enough ever to hear her song? Anya looked into the stars, asking silently that if she ever found herself not far from them, that the song would ring out sure and strong for her ears to hear and bring her home.

“Someone is coming to take me home soon, it won’t be long before they find me. The song will bring us together, I know it will. I just want to remember them now, they must miss me terribly.” Anya said looking down sadly, wishing she could remember more. Her life felt so dark and cloudy sometimes, like a constant rain keeping the sun away, but rain was always followed by a beautiful rainbow streaking across the sky once the sun came back. Once her family came back, a rainbow would emerge from the darkness, arms wide open waiting to embrace her and take her home.

“I hope you can find them, do not give up hope.” Irina said smiling with encouragement. “Right now though, you must rest. Here, climb into bed and I shall tuck you to sleep.” Anya slowly left the window to go to her bed. Irina tucked her in gently, lightly placing a kiss on her forehead as a mother might. She waited until Anya was fast asleep before leaving the room, praying a silent prayer that this sweet little girl would find her home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! I loved writing it so much! And I've already got ideas for a Dimya themed one-shot based on "Let Me Be Your Wings." Love you all and thanks for reading!


End file.
